


The Master Thief

by Dontjudgemyfanfichistory



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Fairy Tale Retellings, Fluff, Four is having his fun, Four is the 'Master Thief', Gen, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda), The Master Thief - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:42:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23857789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory/pseuds/Dontjudgemyfanfichistory
Summary: Four is a young blacksmith intent on making his way in the world.Shame the he meets a few guys that want him to join their club.---A retelling of the Grimms Fairy Tail 'The Master Thief'
Relationships: Time/Malon - mentioned
Comments: 3
Kudos: 64





	The Master Thief

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Greyed_Viking](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greyed_Viking/gifts).



> This is for my lovely Amos on the server! I kinda took all the prompts you gave me and rolled with them.

Four stood at the head of a crossroads. The path branched off into three highways. The first leading to the town, it was a path that Four was very familiar with and had walked many times before. The second path led to the beach, where the waves crashed into the sand and it all smelt like salt and fish. The third path was into the deep green of the forest beyond. Four had never travelled that path but he had a general idea that monsters of legend lay there. Past the forest however, rested the great town of Weffermen. Four’s destination.

His grandfather stood by his side, tall and proud as he always was. “You’ve got your life ahead of you son.” He spoke. “I’ve spoken with Grindel and he can set you up with a job when you reach the city if you want. But I want you to become your own man. Find what interests you.”

Four silently nodded. He was now sixteen and had finally learned all he could from his blacksmith of a grandfather. Headed to Weffermen he was intent on making a name for himself doing odd jobs and the sort until he found himself steady work. His dream of becoming a skilled blacksmith like his grandfather started today.

“Remember to come visit when you can, and make sure to keep yourself off the streets.” His Grandfather ruffled his hair and chuckled. “I won't be there to get you out of trouble now, stay safe won't you? Don’t worry your gran and I too much now.”

Four shook his head. “I can’t make promises on my wellbeing, but I’ll make sure to visit.”

“Atta boy.” A hard slap on his back sent the small boy tumbling forward. “Now start walking and make sure people don’t accidentally step on you.”

“Grandpa!” Four yelped. “Don’t tease me.” Catching himself 

His booming laughter filled the air as Four started to saunter towards the forest. “I’ll get tall one day!” He called behind him. “Just you watch!”

“I can’t wait to see the day!”

After Four gave his last goodbyes, trotted off in the direction of the dark woods. If he hurried he could make it to Weffermen before midnight. 

It was high noon when his grandfather walked him to the crossroads with his pack on his back. When Four entered into the forest itself, it’s giant trees blocking most of the sun before it hit the ground. It cast a dark shadow as far as Four could see, no worries though, he had navigated darker areas as a boy playing with his friends. If you counted the field minish as friends of course. 

The little minish that lived in the fields behind his house often sought him out when he had nothing less to do. He wasn’t sure if he was the few born with a pure heart and the ability to see him, or they still thought he was a child due to his stature. Whichever the cause was they seemed to take joy in leaving him trinkets, and playing a game of hide and seek when he had the time. Four didn’t speak their language, but was able to get the gist of what they said to him through various gestures and pitches. 

Wandering through the forest he wondered if he would stumble across some more. Hopefully they would be as friendly as the ones that he grew up with. Or not, whichever he was fine with. Around his wrist were a few bracelets crafted by the Minish. An earring on his right ear was decorated by a minish tail, the scarlet tip standing out against his bright blonde hair. 

Deeper he went, stumbling across branches and leaves as he hummed light jonty tunes to himself. Was it getting colder? Night might be approaching if so. He wasn’t tired as of now, he would rest if he needed to but for now he continued onward. 

A few hours later the night, the need for sleep didn’t get to him, but the rain did. If he could find a small concave in the forest wall, maybe a small cave to crash in. He was small enough to fit into a hollowed out tree, but seeing how he detested insects with every fiber of his being he doubted he would last the night in something that could contain wood ants and spiders alike. 

Glancing around he strained his eyes to see if there were any trees he could climb. The leaves could provide him cover couldn’t they? Sleeping on a branch wouldn’t be too bad, all he would have to do is get to a tree with a low enough branch to climb up to. Sadly through the complete darkness nothing was shown, and he had no choice but to continue on through the darkness. 

A noise behind him. Four whipped around expecting to see a behemoth, or a Wolfos as his Grandmother had feared. There was nothing behind him save for a few logs he had already crossed and a night bird perched on a tree. Maybe he should light his lantern. 

Now with the lantern glowing beside him, it quelled his worry of being attacked by beasts in the dark. Hopefully the light rain wouldn’t put out his light. A sword at his hip also did something to push down his fear, but the greatest find of his was catching a glimpse of something in the distance. 

An unlit cabin! It stood stout and dark compared to the light coming from his lantern, but a cabin nonetheless. Was someone inside of it? He wondered as he drew nearer. It was well used he could see. A pile of firewood lay outside the door and the smell of smoke surrounding the house told him that a fire had been going recently. Just his luck. 

Cautiously he knocked on the battered door. Hoping that the owner was a nice enough person to let him in and maybe give him a patch of floor to sleep on. It wasn’t large but unless nine people were crammed in here, it should be fine. 

The door opened ajar and a woman peeked through the crack. An older woman squinted at the boy at her door before recognizing that he was indeed dripping from the rain. Opening the door wide she hurried him in. “Come now, Come now.” She muttered. “Get in from the rain dear.” Her silvery hair shown in the dim light of ashes in a fireplace. Four would guess that she might have guessed she was in her late sixties with the way she moved. 

Unlike his own grandmother, this woman didn’t look short, plump, or sweet. She had a hardened face and a lean build. Quickly she added another log to the fire and pushed Four to sit on the hearth. He had yet to even introduce himself before she was hammering him with questions. 

“What on earth are you doing coming here this early young man! And where is my grandson? He didn’t force you to come alone did he? That young man.” She muttered. “He’d make a girl trot here herself if he could. No manners.”

She composed herself, turning to Four and placing her hands on her hips. “So what did he tell you to get this time? His letter was so unclear.”

Four found his courage to finally speak. “Ma’am, what are you talking about?”

The women glared at him, “Don’t play the fool with me boy. I know you have your code and all but you can drop the act.”

Secret code? What was this woman talking about? “Ma’am? My name is Four, and I don’t know what you’re saying, honest. I’m on my way to Wefferman and got caught by the rain.”

The look of perplexion on her face morphed to shock and she digested the information handed to her. “You’re not with the Knights of the Forest?” She questioned.

Four shook his head. “I don’t know what that even means Ma’am.”

The lady paused and pursed her lips. “Oh, well then. I think it’s better for you to not know then.”

“What? What were you talking about?” A gang called Knights in the Forest? This sounded interesting. Four’s curiosity was piqued and now he wanted to know more. 

The woman shook her head. “No no, My grandson will be here soon if you’re not here in place of him. I won’t willingly get another kid involved with those boys.”

She gave him a piece of bread to nibble on and she placed herself in a rocking chair and took up her knitting needles. Clicking them together she continued making what looked like a scarf. 

\---

An hour later a sharp rap on the door was heard. The lady sighed and brought herself out of the chair and to the door. Four watched with wide eyes as she opened the door. Would this grandson of hers be a big man like his grandfather? Tall with muscle and a leering face?

No he was actually a few inches taller than Four himself, strands of pink hair framing his face, a round look to him, and dressed in a short skirt and overcoat. 

“Right on time grandma.” Her grandson said with an inch of pride in his voice. “Are you proud of me yet?”

“I’ll be more proud when you get inside and stop standing in the rain like the bastard child you are.” Standing aside she let him in. “Oh hello Captain.” She nodded.

A man Four didn’t see beforehand followed him, this one looked much more like a Knight. He had armor and chainmail on, covered in a green tunic much like the one the lady’s grandson wore. And Four himself actually. Four himself wore a green tunic, an unfortunate coincidence. 

The old lady poked her grandson in the chest. “So what is it this time Legend?” She demanded. “More rupees? Did you leave your clothes to get stolen and need me to find them for you?”

The grandson, whose name was Legend, rolled his eyes. “Quit it Gran. Can’t I just stop by and say hi to my lovely family?”

“Not on my deathbed kid. Now what do you need?”

“Geez, alright lady. I need my weapons sharpened.”

“You think I have that skill kid? You came to your grandma for weapon work?”

“I can’t exactly go to town myself. We need someone else to do it.”

“And you think an old lady bringing swords to the local blacksmith is any less suspicious?”

“Well no, but I just want to be safe.”

“Safe my ass, you just don’t like working a day in your life-” She was interrupted by Four piping up in the corner. 

“Hi, I’m sorry to interrupt.” Four squeaked. “I’m a blacksmith by trade. I was just on my way to Weffermen, to start work at a shop. Maybe I could help you? Maybe?” All the lady had made known about these men in front of him was that they were in a gang or group of some sort. Four had no idea what possessed him to volunteer his services as he did, but now all eyes in the room fell to him. 

Legend shrugged. “We have enough money if you’ll do it for cheap.”

“Yeah. Any money sounds good right now.” 

The Captain shrugged. “So It’s settled. The kid joins the knights and sharpens our swords, we pay him, and we all get what we want.”

“That sounds amazing Warriors dear.” The grandma huffed. “Are you staying the night or taking him with you now?”

“Sleep always helps, ‘less you don’t have room, then we won't bother.”

“It’s raining out there, I’m sure the boy won’t mind sharing the hearth.”

Four scooted across the warm tile to make room for the two. They took a seat and began to take off their outer layers before the fire. 

Soon they were all fast asleep, the fire and the rain outside slowly waning as the sun rose above the forest. 

Four was soon woken up by a jostling next to him. “Wake up kid.” Someone whispered in his ear. Groggily Four got up. Above him sat Legend. “Daylights a wastin, we gotta scram.”

“What? Okay.” It took him a bit to remember where he was going and what he promised to do. Sharpen the swords, that was right. These  _ knights  _ were going to transport him to Weffermen where he would sharpen their swords and get paid. Simple, easy. He could do that. 

As soon as he was shoved out the door by the grandmother, a sweet cake in one hand and his used lantern in the other. “Just follow us.” the old man who had introduced himself as Warriors said. “We have others who aren’t here.”

“Who? What is this even? The lady said you were all knights?” Four asked.

Warriors answered without looking back. “We’re the knights of the Forest. A tacky name but we blame Legend for it.”

“Shut up, Twilight helped.”

“Well. . .What do you do?” Four paused. “You’re not really knights are you?”

Legend who walked next to him shook his head. “Only Warriors and an ex member. The knight part is for show. We’re just a group of. . .” He hesitated. “We do knightly work without pay.”

“Vigilanties.”

Legend scowled. “Oh I wouldn’t say that. We just do whatever someone needs. And we get paid. Plus we all know how to use swords.”

Four pursed his lips. “That sounds like a freelancing vigilante to me.”

“Okay well maybe.” He waved his hand at something in front of him. ”We’re just some friends that like to be together.”

“How many of you are there?”

Legend counted on his fingers. “Just the seven of us. My little brother, the captain, Twi and Sky are brothers and their cousin Wild tagged along. Wind showed up one day and none of us have had the courage to ask him where he came from. There used to be eight but the founder left, but now that you’re joining I guess we have eight again.”

“Wait what?” Four didn’t remember joining them. “I’m not joining you am I?”

Legend gave him a puzzled expression. “You’re coming with us right? You’re chill and probably won't be the youngest so I don’t see why not.”

Four couldn’t believe his ears. “You’re paying me to sharpen swords, I have to be a blacksmith for my grandfather. I need to make a name for myself.”

He waved Four away. “You can keep a job all you want. Most of us have side jobs anyway. This is a club for being helpful assholes.”

“You certainly didn’t make it sound like that.”

“Because I’m trying to make it look cool dude! Can you fault me for that. A knighthood sounds so much better than a club. Now are you in or not?”

It wouldn’t hurt would it? He would have connections, and Grandfather did say networking was important. “. . . Sure.”

“Awesome.” Legend pumped the air. “Can’t wait to introduce you to the group then. How close are we Cap?”

“We’re here.” Warriors spoke. He pushed some heavy brush out of the way. “Hey guys.” 

Four couldn’t see who was there but he heard a few greetings and one excited yell. 

“We found someone new! Meet Four.” Legend announced as Four came through. 

The campsite was a circular patch with a radius three times the height of Four. It was large with a few tents sitting around a smoldering firepit. The greenery was lush and provided a perfect cover for the hideout. Hanging moss practically gave the place a curtain. 

“Hey,” A teen around Four’s age with mousy brown hair greeted him and Legend with a smile. “You barely missed breakfast. Do you need any?”

“We’re good Hy’. Granny gave us food.” Legend dismissed. 

A boy younger than Four, with bright blonde hair and a blue tunic cocked his head. “Who's the new guy?”

Four now overwhelmed with all the eyes on him waved his hand lightly. “Hi, I’m Four. I’m a blacksmith.”

The boy smiled brightly and sauntered over to him. He was barely taller than Four but he stuck out his hand all the same for Four to shake. “My name is Wind. And I’m the youngest here unless. . . ” He trailed off waiting for Four to give him his age. 

“I’m sixteen.” Four took his hand. “Nice to meet you.”

Wind shook his head. “Still the youngest, damn.”

“Sorry?”

“Nah it’s no problem. Here, let’s get you introduced to everyone.” He took Four’s hand that was still placed in his own and pulled him around the camp. Wind took his time to introduce Four to everyone, talking about Four as if he had known him for years. 

Twilight and Sky were polite and greeted him kindly. Four enjoyed their mellowness compared to what he had seen from Wind and Legend. 

Hyrule, Legend’s younger brother, was his age. Very sweet towards him. He offered Four some food and asked him if his brother had been a bother. Four made sure to assure him that Warriors and Legend were nothing less than hospitable.

Wild was their cook, and he did shove some food into his hand. “Just in case.” He winked at him. He had a high energy around him and Four could guess that he was best friends with Wind. 

After the initial introduction, Four found himself making light conversation with Hyrule. He was the right amount of quiet and spunky to Four. But soon Legend all called them to attention. 

“Alright alright everyone. I know you’ve waited for this long enough.” Legend hushed them all. “As a welcome to our newest member, we are going to let Four complete his challenge.”

Four leaned to Hyrule. “What does he mean ‘challenge’.”

“When we get someone new, the last new person gives them a challenge. Like I joined a week after my brother and he made me walk around town caked in mud for a day. Then when Warriors joined I made him fight Legend till one of them couldn’t walk. And when Twilight came along Warriors made him steal his scarf while he was wearing it. And when Twilight’s brother joined Twilight made him-”

“I think I get it now.” Four told him. “Who’s giving me my challenge?”

“That would be me!” Wind exclaimed. “I’ve been so excited for someone to join so I can finally do this.”

Four’s insides curled. It wouldn’t be anything bad would it? 

“What do you say Wind?” Legend asked. “What’s the newbie doing for ya?”

Wind smiled devilishly. “The new guy is going to get me some cows.”

“That’s it?” Legend sighed. “Waiting a year to ask someone for cows?”

“Not just any cows Leg.” Wind countered. “Two Lon Lon cows. Swiped out from under the old man himself.”

Silence blanketed the camp. 

“You’re insane Wind.” Twilight piped up. “That’s not happening.”

“No! He can do it! None of the challenges have been stealth and this time it’s gonna be!”

Four felt his head swim. He had to steal cows for Wind? Why was that so hard, Four had had plenty of practice with swiping things from under his grandfather’s nose. 

“Wind, unless Four is able to turn invisible that’s not happening. Two cows? Nice try.”

“Why is that so hard?” Four asked. 

Legend rolled his eyes. “The old man was the guy to start this. The bastard dropped out and lives on a farm with his wife or whatever. It’s called Lon Lon Ranch and it’s a dairy farm.”

“And?”

“And every week the old man takes cows to town for sale. Wind wants you to steal those cows.”

Four considered his options. “What happens if I fail?”

Hyrule shrugged. “No one has really failed at their challenges. They’re open ended mostly.”

“Here.” Warriors settled. “Try it. If you fail or succeed you get in either way, you just have to actually try.”

Four nodded. “Alright. I can definitely try. When does he come around?”

“Midday normally. He takes the main road.”

“I’ll do it then I guess.”

\---

Four sat in a tree, watching the main road. There was no sight of any old man or his cow and Four was feeling quite bored. He had no idea how to pull this off. If this guy was reasonable and an old member of this club, he might understand if Four talked to him and asked to borrow a cow or two. 

That plan might not work, solely because it was stated that Four had to actually try, and someone might be hiding away watching him. 

A flurry in the grass below him caught Four’s attention. Were there mice here? He dropped from the tree and pulled the grass apart. He expected to see a squirrel buried underneath the green but what he did find was a pleasant surprise. 

Five minish sat in the grass, handing rupees to each other as they placed them in the grass. Four beamed at them as they took notice of the figure above them. A squeak alerted the others of his presence. They took off in all directions as Four scrambled to catch them all. “No wait!” He called. “I’m a friend, look!” He shook his hand filled with the minish crafted bracelets. 

Three of them paused, one daring to come closer to Four’s wrist to inspect what lay there. Four kept still as the minish lay it’s tiny hands on his wrist. Pulling at the large string the minish chirped and the others drew close. Curious about the human with Minish accessories, Four let them crawl up his arm to his ear, they were intent on seeing his minish feather earing up close. 

“It’s real.” Four giggled. “I’m friends with the minish on the other side of the forest.”

Deciding that Four wasn’t lying. The minish jumped off his shoulder to the grass. He plumed his tail and tugged a single feather hair from it, offering it to Four. It was a sign of peace and Four recuperated by reaching a hand to his hair and pulling one of his own hairs out. 

He brought it to the minish and they traded their possessions. “See? I’m a friend.” A thought struck Four. “I need some help. Can you help me?”

An enthusiastic nod came from his new friend, and soon all five minish were sitting on his lap as Four explained his plan. 

\---

It took some time before the old man decided to show his face, and the first thing Four thought upon seeing him was that he didn’t look that old at all. He has blond hair like Four’s, and walked upright like any adult would. The old man held a stick in his hand and took his time corralling a single cow down the road.

Four studied the pace he walked. He would reach the first checkpoint soon enough. The old man slowed his pace and stopped to look at something on the side of the road. Yes! He was there. 

The old man bent over a retrieved Four’s shoe from the ground. Dusting it off, Four heard him mutter something about the shame of losing only one shoe before dropping it and continuing to move on. 

Soon as the old man was far away enough the minish scurried to the shoe and lifted it. Chasing after the old man. Four kept up with them from afar to make sure it would all run smoothly. Up ahead was his other shoe, and the old man would surely find it and make the connection that the shoe he just found and the shoe from back there would be a pair.

The minish caught up to the old man as he inspected Four’s second shoe. Passing him they placed the first shoe a great distance ahead once again.

“Poor lad lost both of his shoes.” He dropped the shoe and kept moving. 

Continuing on the path the old man found the third shoe, which was really Four’s first shoe but placed ahead. 

Four hid in the trees close enough to the old man but far enough that he couldn’t hear the teens chuckling as he watched the old man puzzle over finding three identical shoes. 

“I’m not going crazy. Am I going crazy Dorothy?” The cow only gave a moo in response. “Stay here, I’m going to see if I can find the other shoes.” the old man left the cow alone as he retraced his steps. 

This is what Four had been waiting for. He shot out of the bushes and sprinted towards the cow. He grabbed it by the horn and quickly guided it far away from the road. Tying it to a tree he ran back to the road. 

Just in time to! the old man was back and searching for his lost cow. He had no shoes seeing as the lovely minish had taken them. Four’s shoes were safe and he was now up one cow.

“I am  _ definitely _ going crazy Dorothy.” the old man said to no one. “Can’t go to town empty handed either. Malon’ll have my head on a plate.” He stood there for a minute before he turned around. “She wont notice two cows going missing.” He muttered.

Yes! Exactly what Four wanted to hear. He sat giddly as the old man left. The minish surrounded him and presented him with his shoes. He thanked them and waited for the old man to reappear with another cow.

And reappear he did! Four saw the man and his new cow approach from a distance. The man had a much harder grip on this one and his hardened face told Four he wasn’t intent on losing this one. 

To bad Four was dead set on getting that cow of his. He quietly made his way as far he could from the road and still be heard. Cupping his hands around his mouth he imitated a cow’s moo. It wasn’t the best copy, but it was enough for the old man to perk up and look away from his new cow. 

“Definitely crazy.” He stood there for a moment. “Janet please stay here for a second. I need to fetch Dorothy. She must have wandered off.” Taking some rope the old man tied Janet to a tree and jogged in the direction of Four’s location. 

His heart beat with excitement as Four avoided the old man and ran to Janet. Taking his knife he cut the rope and pulled her to where he stored Dorothy. Snickering the entire time at his genius. 

He didn’t see what happened with the old man, or his reaction to seeing his second cow being stolen. But as he trotted with two cows at either side to the campsite, he was excited to see everyone's reaction to his amazing thieving abilities. 

Pushing back the moss curtain, Four proudly let the cows shuffle through before him. “Guess who got some cows.” He sang in a sing-songy voice. 

“Holy shit.” Warriors breathed. “You did it.”

Wind who had gone wide eyed at the sight of the cows held up his hands. “Wait! Do they have the brand?” He inspected their rears before gasping. “They do! The madlad stole two Lon Lon cows!”

Cheers and other contractually choruses broke out among them as Four grinned at the praise. 

“Welcome to the group!” Legend announced. “You now have the privilege to challenge the next person to join. Plus you get knighted but that’s really just Warriors hitting you with a stick.”

“I’ll pass.”

“Completely understandable. Now how about getting those swords sharpened?”

\---

“Dear, I hope you understand me when I say, how on Hylia’s green earth did you manage to lose two cows on the same road?”

Time gave a weak shrug. “I’m guessing that the boys are having their fun. Is it possible if-”

Malon whacked his thigh with the spoon she was using to stir the wash. “You are not getting another cow. I’m making the trip next time.”

“Love-”

“Don’t ‘Love’ me Time. I have the wrath of a cow mother on my side. You are losing my cows.”

Time huffed and wrapped his arms around his wife. Placing his head in the crook of her neck. “Wifey.” He whined. “I’m not losing them. Someone is stealing them."

“Big whoop dear. Unless those cows get found you’re not making another trip to town alone.” Malon sighed. “Besides, you could stand to stay here for a day. I don’t hate your company you know.”

Time smiled into Malon’s neck. “I love you too Mal.”

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie I kinda like this Fairy Tale AU. But I ain't starting anything new ha ha h a. . .


End file.
